Which Italy Will Remain?
by Zheawesomest
Summary: The Topic of the Italian brothers now being one come up at a meeting. Obviously it leads to one of the brothers needing to die.
1. Chapter 1

The Italy brothers sat side by side at a world conference. It had been going surprisingly well. No one had gotten into fights, some argued but it never lasted for more than a minute, and everyone seemed a bit on edge. Romano noticed the atmosphere but figured it was due to Prussia's death a few months back*. Romano was sad that the albino had gone but stopped grieving after a few weeks. Wasn't like they were friends. "Now, onto a more delicate topic." Germany says, sounding somewhat strained. Like what he was going to say would physically hurt the blonde. "Italy has been one country for a long time now-" Germany stopped and cleared his throat, hesitant to finish.

"So it only needs one repesentative." Romano finishes for the potato bastard. He knew it was going to come up at some point. "No!" Veneziano shouts, "Why?" He asks, not wanting it to be true. "You'll be fine." Romano mutters and Veneziano looks over to his brother with a curious and confused look, which turned into horror and sorrow. "No, you can't!" Veneziano shouts, tears in his eyes. "I can, and will." Romano states uncaringly. Obviously he cared that he was going to die, but he didn't need his brother knowing that. "No! Lovi! You can't. Your heart is Rome mine is Venice. I should-" Veneziano starts, crying a lot "Stop. We can fight about this later." Romano mumbles, not looking at his brother who sniffles and nods. "You'll know who's the remaining representative by the end of the week." Romano says, glaring at the German who hurriedly continued the meeting.

"Fratello, I'm serious!" Feliciano says as the pair walk back to their vista. The World Meeting was being held in Pisa. "So am I Feli. You can't die." Lovino says, rolling his eyes at the stupid tourists doing the stupid Leaning Tower of Pisa photos. "Uh, are they taking a picture while miming shoving the tower into their friend's butt?" Feliciano asks and the pair stops and both raise an eyebrow at the group of tourists. "Well, that's new." Lovino says, shaking his head and continues walking. Feliciano jogs after his brother and walks beside him. The pair was silent for the rest of the walk.

"Lovi, what do you mean I can't die? Your heart is the capital, mine is just a trading town." Feliciano asks as the pair makes supper. "Because, I'm the one expected to die." Lovino says, chopping vegetables. "What?" Feliciano asks, turning to his brother, not caring about the pot of pasta cooking in front of him. "Why would you think that fratello!?" Feliciano whines, tears breaching his eyes. "Spain broached the topic of what would happen now that we're united as one country. I told him to shut up and that we'd deal with it later. Then I overheard him, France and Prussia talking. All being very drunk, Spain and France were talking about us being united. Prussia kept telling them to leave it alone but they didn't listen. They kept talking about how perfect you were and that in the end, you'd be a better representative than me." Lovino says, not once looking at his brother. He just kept chopping vegetables. "They're wrong! I- You handle everything better than me! You're better at everything with the government! You're better at looking at things from others point of view! You're better at negotiating than me!" Feliciano opened his mouth to continue but Lovino slammed the knife on the cutting board, cutting through the wood and embedding it in the stone counter. "It doesn't matter. People like you better. You ask for something, chances are they'd give it to you." Lovino states in a hard tone. Feliciano just stared at his brother, the stove hissing as water from the boiling pot hit the burner. Feliciano doesn't move to fix it though. "Feli. Your beloved meal is dying." Lovino states and Feliciano numbly goes back to the stove and turns off the burner, moving the pot off the heated surface.

Feliciano sat in his chair at the meeting the next day. There would be a meeting everyday for the rest of the week. Lovino had refused to come and stayed at home. When Veneziano begged, Romano's response was _"Get used to going to them without me. Hang out the Potato Bastard and the Tentacle Bastard."_ Veneziano fiddles with his fingers and bites his lip while he waits for the meeting to start. "Veneziano." Japan says, taking a seat next to the Italian, but not the one Romano usually sat in. "Hi Japan." Veneziano says without any of his normal cheeriness. "Where's your brother?" Japan asks, glancing at the empty chair on the other side of the Italian. "He's at home. He said I should get used to being here alone." Veneziano says, pulling his knees up to his chest. "Hey Japan? Is everyone really expecting for Lovi to die?" Veneziano asks quietly, not wanting to hear the answer but desperately needing to. "Hai. It is what I've heard. When people get drunk, they let a lot out. Many of the nations expect your brother to die because he is not favourable to them." Japan says quietly, looking down as he leaned back in his chair. "In other words, because my brother isn't their favourite, they want him to die." Veneziano mutters and buries his face in his knees.

"I don't like the other countries." Feliciano mumbles when he gets back to the vista and flops onto the couch. "What did they do?" Lovino asks, pouring a glass of wine for his brother. "You sound like you're ready to kill them." Feliciano says, chuckling a bit. Lovino walked over with his brother's drink in one hand and his own in his other and sat in a chair, setting the glass on the coffee table "Because I am. " Lovino says as he takes a sip of his wine. "I ask Japan if the nations really expected you to die." Feliciano starts, Lovino sighs and finishes for his brother "And he told you that it's true. " Feliciano nods and takes his wine glass. "But he said that he had heard the nations say that they expect you to die because they don't like you!" Feliciano says and starts sipping his wine with a pout. "I'm not anyone's favourite Feli. " Lovino says, shrugging and continues drinking "You're my favourite! Besides if you go, who's going to deal with the Mafia? They don't listen to me!" Feliciano wines and Lovino rolls his eyes. "I'll tell them to. If they still don't, I have the location of every hide out, every gun locker, and all the names of the men in them. Just give those to the government and they'll deal with it." Lovino says, waving off any of his brother's protests.

"You're not going to hang yourself, right?" Feliciano asks the next day when he finds his brother on a cliff with an old hanging tree. "No, I won't do anything where'd you have to find my body. Maybe I'll kill myslef in Spain's house." Lovino says chuckling, and turns his gaze from the blue waters below to the blue sky above. He kicked his dangling legs as he gazed at the sapphire sky. "Can you not sit on the cliff like that? I'm scared you're going to jump." Feliciano whines, clutching the hanging tree. Lovino sighs and stands up, walking over to his brother. "Happy?" "Can you not make this out as a joke? The others expect you to die sometime this month. " Feliciano whines and Lovino shrugs. "I"m suppose to be depressed when I'm dying?" Lovino asks, and Feliciano nods "Yes! You could at least care!" Feliciano says, tears spilling from his eyes. Lovino wiped the tears away with a sigh "Fratello? Do me a favour? Don't be so soft when I'm gone. Don't let other nations ideals get pushed on you. Stand firm. " Lovino instructs while holding Feliciano's face. Feliciano nods, still crying a bit. "And don't cry so much." Lovino says, a few tears he's been holding back slipping from his eyes as he wipes away his brother tears.

Romano went to the last meeting of the week as requested by all the nations. Romano and Veneziano sit in their normal seats, and notice a box sitting between the two on the table. Romano stands up and looks in then fishes a handkerchief from his pocket and pulls out a .66 revolver. Lovino checks to see how many bullets are in it. Three. "What? Scared I'll miss my own head?" Romano mutters sarcastically and Veneziano looks at his brother with concerned eyes. "I'm kidding." Romano mutter and sits back down in his chair, setting the gun with the cloth covering it on the table and puts the box under the conference table.

After a few hours of meaningless shit, the meeting finally turns to the topic of the Italians. To other the meeting took forever to get there, for the Italian siblings, it took barely a second. "Special bullets I presume?" Romano asks, picking up the gun again with the handkerchief when the meeting room goes silent. "Yes, once you shoot yourself with it, you wont come back." England states, swallowing heavily, "Do I get to do it in here or would you prefer not to clean blood off the table and chair?" Romano asks and several nations give him a mortified expression. As if it was unthinkable that he could be so nonchalant about his death. "Let's go out into the hall." Veneziano mumbles and pulls his brother by the arm out the door and into the hall.

"I'm sorry." Lovino says, and puts the gun in his pocket. Tears started spilling from Feliciano's eyes as Lovino plunges his hand into his own chest and pulls out a red light. Tears slowly spill from his eyes as he pushes the light into a bawling Feliciano's chest then takes the gun and puts the barrel to his looked at his brother an sighed "Feli, can you do me a favour?" Feliciano nods in response, trying to stop crying. Can you smile? I want to see you smile." Lovino says, smiling himself. Feliciano hiccups and bit and swallows smiling a sorrowfully happy smile as Lovino pulled the fell to the floor, clutching his chest and bawling over his brother's body.

Everyone in the conference room winced when they heard the gunshot. No one moved from their seat. No one went to try and comfort the Italian they could hear bawling outside the door. Everyone just sat quietly, showing their respect for the dead.

* * *

*Read Prussia's Secret if you haven't. Basically Prussia disappeared.

Yup, I was almost crying the entire time I was writing this. Fun aint it? God, I hate myself for writing these. Have I mentioned that I half heartedly want to do an abusive Spamano fic? Where Spain is a conquistador an pirate at heart and he beats Romano behind closed doors? I should probably start working on that...


	2. Chapter 2

This starts out the same but the ending is different! ^.^

* * *

The Italy brothers sat side by side at a world conference. It had been going surprisingly well. No one had gotten into fights, some argued but it never lasted for more than a minute, and everyone seemed a bit on edge. Romano noticed the atmosphere but figured it was due to Prussia's death a few months back*. Romano was sad that the albino had gone but stopped grieving after a few weeks. Wasn't like they were friends. "Now, onto a more delicate topic." Germany says, sounding somewhat strained. Like what he was going to say would physically hurt the blonde. "Italy has been one country for a long time now-" Germany stopped and cleared his throat, hesitant to finish.

"So it only needs one repesentative." Romano finishes for the potato bastard. He knew it was going to come up at some point. "No!" Veneziano shouts, "Why?" He asks, not wanting it to be true. "You'll be fine." Romano mutters and Veneziano looks over to his brother with a curious and confused look, which turned into horror and sorrow. "No, you can't!" Veneziano shouts, tears in his eyes. "I can, and will." Romano states uncaringly. Obviously he cared that he was going to die, but he didn't need his brother knowing that. "No! Lovi! You can't. Your heart is Rome mine is Venice. I should-" Veneziano starts, crying a lot "Stop. We can fight about this later." Romano mumbles, not looking at his brother who sniffles and nods. "You'll know who's the remaining representative by the end of the week." Romano says, glaring at the German who hurriedly continued the meeting.

"Fratello, I'm serious!" Feliciano says as the pair walk back to their vista. The World Meeting was being held in Pisa. "So am I Feli. You can't die." Lovino says, rolling his eyes at the stupid tourists doing the stupid Leaning Tower of Pisa photos. "Uh, are they taking a picture while miming shoving the tower into their friend's butt?" Feliciano asks and the pair stops and both raise an eyebrow at the group of tourists. "Well, that's new." Lovino says, shaking his head and continues walking. Feliciano jogs after his brother and walks beside him. The pair was silent for the rest of the walk.

"Lovi, what do you mean I can't die? Your heart is the capital, mine is just a trading town." Feliciano asks as the pair makes supper. "Because, I'm the one expected to die." Lovino says, chopping vegetables. "What?" Feliciano asks, turning to his brother, not caring about the pot of pasta cooking in front of him. "Why would you think that fratello!?" Feliciano whines, tears breaching his eyes. "Spain broached the topic of what would happen now that we're united as one country. I told him to shut up and that we'd deal with it later. Then I overheard him, France and Prussia talking. All being very drunk, Spain and France were talking about us being united. Prussia kept telling them to leave it alone but they didn't listen. They kept talking about how perfect you were and that in the end, you'd be a better representative than me." Lovino says, not once looking at his brother. He just kept chopping vegetables. "They're wrong! I- You handle everything better than me! You're better at everything with the government! You're better at looking at things from others point of view! You're better at negotiating than me!" Feliciano opened his mouth to continue but Lovino slammed the knife on the cutting board, cutting through the wood and embedding it in the stone counter. "It doesn't matter. People like you better. You ask for something, chances are they'd give it to you." Lovino states in a hard tone. Feliciano just stared at his brother, the stove hissing as water from the boiling pot hit the burner. Feliciano doesn't move to fix it though. "Feli. Your beloved meal is dying." Lovino states and Feliciano numbly goes back to the stove and turns off the burner, moving the pot off the heated surface.

Feliciano sat in his chair at the meeting the next day. There would be a meeting everyday for the rest of the week. Lovino had refused to come and stayed at home. When Veneziano begged, Romano's response was _"Get used to going to them without me. Hang out the Potato Bastard and the Tentacle Bastard."_ Veneziano fiddles with his fingers and bites his lip while he waits for the meeting to start. "Veneziano." Japan says, taking a seat next to the Italian, but not the one Romano usually sat in. "Hi Japan." Veneziano says without any of his normal cheeriness. "Where's your brother?" Japan asks, glancing at the empty chair on the other side of the Italian. "He's at home. He said I should get used to being here alone." Veneziano says, pulling his knees up to his chest. "Hey Japan? Is everyone really expecting for Lovi to die?" Veneziano asks quietly, not wanting to hear the answer but desperately needing to. "Hai. It is what I've heard. When people get drunk, they let a lot out. Many of the nations expect your brother to die because he is not favourable to them." Japan says quietly, looking down as he leaned back in his chair. "In other words, because my brother isn't their favourite, they want him to die." Veneziano mutters and buries his face in his knees.

"I don't like the other countries." Feliciano mumbles when he gets back to the vista and flops onto the couch. "What did they do?" Lovino asks, pouring a glass of wine for his brother. "You sound like you're ready to kill them." Feliciano says, chuckling a bit. Lovino walked over with his brother's drink in one hand and his own in his other and sat in a chair, setting the glass on the coffee table "Because I am. " Lovino says as he takes a sip of his wine. "I ask Japan if the nations really expected you to die." Feliciano starts, Lovino sighs and finishes for his brother "And he told you that it's true. " Feliciano nods and takes his wine glass. "But he said that he had heard the nations say that they expect you to die because they don't like you!" Feliciano says and starts sipping his wine with a pout. "I'm not anyone's favourite Feli. " Lovino says, shrugging and continues drinking "You're my favourite! Besides if you go, who's going to deal with the Mafia? They don't listen to me!" Feliciano wines and Lovino rolls his eyes. "I'll tell them to. If they still don't, I have the location of every hide out, every gun locker, and all the names of the men in them. Just give those to the government and they'll deal with it." Lovino says, waving off any of his brother's protests.

"You're not going to hang yourself, right?" Feliciano asks the next day when he finds his brother on a cliff with an old hanging tree. "No, I won't do anything where'd you have to find my body. Maybe I'll kill myslef in Spain's house." Lovino says chuckling, and turns his gaze from the blue waters below to the blue sky above. He kicked his dangling legs as he gazed at the sapphire sky. "Can you not sit on the cliff like that? I'm scared you're going to jump." Feliciano whines, clutching the hanging tree. Lovino sighs and stands up, walking over to his brother. "Happy?" "Can you not make this out as a joke? The others expect you to die sometime this month. " Feliciano whines and Lovino shrugs. "I"m suppose to be depressed when I'm dying?" Lovino asks, and Feliciano nods "Yes! You could at least care!" Feliciano says, tears spilling from his eyes. Lovino wiped the tears away with a sigh "Fratello? Do me a favour? Don't be so soft when I'm gone. Don't let other nations ideals get pushed on you. Stand firm. " Lovino instructs while holding Feliciano's face. Feliciano nods, still crying a bit. "And don't cry so much." Lovino says, a few tears he's been holding back slipping from his eyes as he wipes away his brother tears.

Romano went to the last meeting of the week as requested by all the nations. Romano and Veneziano sit in their normal seats, and notice a box sitting between the two on the table. Romano stands up and looks in then fishes a handkerchief from his pocket and pulls out a .66 revolver. Lovino checks to see how many bullets are in it. Three. "What? Scared I'll miss my own head?" Romano mutters sarcastically and Veneziano looks at his brother with concerned eyes. "I'm kidding." Romano mutter and sits back down in his chair, setting the gun with the cloth covering it on the table and puts the box under the conference table.

After a few hours of meaningless shit, the meeting finally turns to the topic of the Italians. To other the meeting took forever to get there, for the Italian siblings, it took barely a second. "Special bullets I presume?" Romano asks, picking up the gun again with the handkerchief when the meeting room goes silent. "Yes, once you shoot yourself with it, you wont come back." England states, swallowing heavily, "Do I get to do it in here or would you prefer not to clean blood off the table and chair?" Romano asks and several nations give him a mortified expression. As if it was unthinkable that he could be so nonchalant about his death. "Let's go out into the hall." Veneziano mumbles and pulls his brother by the arm out the door and into the hall.

"Feli-" Feliciano grabs Lovino's hand, the one holding the gun and cuts his brother off "I know, I know, don't cry." The younger Italian says, tears pouring out of his eyes. "I'll only do that if you agree to do something from me" Feliciano states, pulling up his brothers hands so one was each hand, well they were holding hands and holding the gun together. "Don't cry." Feliciano says with a smile, opening his eyes ad pulling the trigger on the gun, which he had purposefully aimed at his own head. Romano had been shocked silent at Feliciano's request (the last speaking part). He dropping to his knees beside his younger brother, the gun falling to the ground. Unlike most assumed, the younger Italy did not die with a smile on his face. Romano was shaking and trying to abide by Feliciano's last request, but it was harder that it had ever been before. Tears slip out of his eyes as he looked at his brothers body. He avoided looking at the hole in Feliciano's head and focused on his face. Feliciano had opened the eyes he had constantly kept closed and his mouth was in a line. Lovino never made a sound as he cried, no sobs left his mouth. However, after a few achingly long seconds, Lovino started muttering Latin prayers. To God. To Rome. To Germania (despite how much he hated him). To any being that would listen. Praying for his brother's afterworldly happiness, and that he was safe wherever he ended up.

Everyone in the meeting room was silent. They had heard the gun shot, but when no loud cries, or Veneziano's call for his brother, everyone was concerned. However, people began to draw conclusions, Veneziano was a really quiet crier when not in danger, they had accidentally fired a bullet and were still saying goodbye... that Veneziano had shot himself before Romano had had the opportunity to. Most had begrudgingly came to the final conclusion. After almost half and hour, Spain heads out to see what was happening, after being voted to by everyone. He quietly opened the door, looking at the scene just outside. Veneziano was lying on the ground, bullet wound in his head. Romano was hunched over, head buried in Veneziano's shirt, now that Spain was closer, he could hear quiet sobs seeping from the Italian. Spain steps over the discarded gun and gently places a hand on Romano's back, to which Romano responded with slapping Spain, telling him to "Get the fuck away" Before going back to mourning his brother. Spain, shocked, stays where he is for a minute before heading back into the meeting room. He remained silent, going to his seat. Everyone immediately knew that it was the younger Italy who was dead. And of course, everyone started mourning him.

* * *

Hello~ I'm Back~ Isn't this awesome? Dontcha love the ending? Well this is the 2nd version of it, in which Veneziano is the dead one! As was mentioned in the previous version, Romano's heart is in Rome, while Veneziano's heart is Venice, so it's only logical that Veneziano would die, not Romano. Also I did write the Abusive Spamano thingy, though i don't think its that good.


End file.
